A variety of lid assemblies to which premiums (e.g., digital media disks, CD-ROM business cards, phone cards, coupons, booklets, advertising materials, etc.) can be attached are known. It would be helpful if a lid assembly or apparatus could function as a secure cover for a container opening while also holding, protecting and displaying a media disk (or other premium) which is larger in size than the container opening.